


Happy Halloween

by Naria_Prime



Series: Holiday Specials [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, very late I know
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: Es ist Halloween! Aber was haben Naria, Sunny und Sides wieder vor? Warum brechen sie in die Medbay ein, und was hat das mit Halloween zu tun? (OC-zentrisch, OC-POV)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Eigentlich ist das noch von 2015, mein allererstes Feiertags-Special, aber ich muss es beim cross-posten von fanfiktion.de irgendwie übersehen haben...  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem...

Am Vormittag des 31. Oktober...

„Oh man, das wird perfekt!“, flüsterte ich grinsend, während ich durch den Lagerraum neben der Medbay schlich. Hier irgendwo musste diese Kiste doch sein... Ich musste mich beeilen, vor allem, da Sunny und Sides Ratchet nicht ewig ablenken konnten.

Gerade, als ich durch die Tür, die den Lagerraum von der Medbay trennte, ein wütendes „Verschwindet!“ hörte, fand ich die gesuchte Kiste endlich. 'Jetzt aber nichts wie weg...', dachte ich mir bloß, schnappte mir die gesamte Kiste, schob sie in einen der großen Lüftungsschächte und kroch dann selbst hinterher. Und das wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment hörte ich, wie die Tür hinter mir aufflog.

Obwohl ich eigentlich ganz anders reagieren wollte, zwang ich mich dazu, still zu warten, bis Ratchet den Lagerraum wieder verlassen hatte. Erst dann kroch ich weiter den Lüftungsschacht entlang, und verließ ihn schlussendlich nur ein paar hundert Meter weiter.

Ich war nicht überrascht, als zwei paar Servos die Kiste vor mir aus dem Lüftungsschacht zogen. Schließlich war das ja so geplant gewesen.

„Hättet ihr ihn nicht noch etwas länger ablenken können?“, fragte ich, während ich mich aus dem Lüftungsschacht schlängelte. „Ich hätte es beinahe nicht geschafft, abzuhauen, bevor er rein kam.“ Ich sah zu Sunny und Sides hoch, die inzwischen schon einmal den Inhalt der Kiste überprüften. Nicht, dass da was schiefging!

Schließlich erwiderte Sides: „Du hast es aber doch geschafft. Also lass uns jetzt besser gehen, sonst werden wir doch noch erwischt.“ Crap, dummerweise hatte er damit tatsächlich recht... Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte ich mir die Kiste von den beiden und lief los, in Richtung meines Quartiers. Dort hatten wir auch das restliche Zubehör untergebracht, das während der letzten Tage angekommen war.

„Jetzt müssten wir eigentlich alles haben...“, murmelte ich, und wurde im nächsten Augenblick schon von Sides unterbrochen, der fragte: „Und worauf warten wir dann noch? Wenn wir es noch bis mittags schaffen wollen, müssen wir jetzt anfangen.“

Ich seufzte bloß, und erwiderte: „Na dann... Sunny, Sides, ihr übernehmt die privaten Energonspender, und ich den im Rec.-Room, in Ordnung?“ Ohne auf ihre Bestätigung zu warten, öffnete ich den Karton und drückte den beiden je ein kleines Döschen in die Servos. „Aber meinen lasst ihr besser aus.“, ergänzte ich dann noch. „Sonst haben wir ja keins mehr.“

Sunny schüttelte den Kopf und meinte daraufhin bloß: „Wir sind doch keine völligen Hohlprozessoren!“

„Habe ich auch nie gesagt!“, grinste ich, schnappte mir ebenfalls ein Döschen und rannte mit einem übermütigen: „Wer zuerst fertig ist...!“ zur Tür hinaus, gefolgt von einem amüsiert-empörten „Du hast am wenigsten zu tun!“ Ich wusste aber, dass sie das keinesfalls aufhalten würde, also musste ich mich beeilen...

Mein Schlupfloch im Sicherheitssystem sorgte für einen kurzen Strom- und Kameraausfall im Zielgebiet. Gerade genug Zeit, um sich hineinzuschleichen, den herumirrenden Soldaten auszuweichen, die gerade Pause hatten (es waren sowieso nur sehr wenige momentan auf der Basis), und den gesamten Inhalt des Döschens in den Energonspender zu schütten. Ach ja, und genug Zeit zum abhauen blieb natürlich auch noch.

Wie ich es eigentlich auch schon erwartet hatte, war ich die Erste, die fertig war. War ja auch nun wirklich nicht kompliziert gewesen. Sunny und Sides kamen erst eine knappe Viertelstunde (zweieinhalb Breems) später wieder zurück. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich uns schon drei Würfel Energon abgefüllt. Unser Mittagessen. Wir konnten ja schließlich nicht in unsere eigene Falle tappen...

„Und? Habt ihr es geschafft?“, begrüßte ich Sunny und Sides, als sie dann endlich mal auftauchten. „Und keiner hat was gemerkt?“

„Klar!“, antwortete Sunny lachend, und Sides ergänzte: „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis alle eingeschlafen sind, dann kann es losgehen!“

Ach ja, das war es übriges, was in den Döschen war, die wir von Ratchet genommen hatten: ein Schlafmittel! Genug, um alle bis zum Abend auszuschalten. Und noch ein bisschen als Vorrat für den Notfall. Absolut ungefährlich, das Zeug.

Kaum eine knappe Stunde später hörten wir über Comm., dass alle einschlafen würden (von Red Alert, der dahinter einen Plan der Cons vermutete...).

„Jetzt ist es soweit.“, meinte ich grinsend zu Sunny und Sides, als die Nachricht von Red Alert mittendrin abbrach. „Was wollen wir zuerst machen? Den Rec.-Room, oder doch eher...“

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Sides unterbrach mich: „Besser, wir kümmern uns erst mal um die Soldaten, die noch hier sind... Wir sollten sie einweihen, sonst kommen sie uns bloß in die Quere.“ Oh je, daran hatte bis jetzt keiner von uns gedacht...

Die nächsten paar Breems verbrachten wir damit, die Soldaten erst einzuweihen, und sie dann aus unserem Teil der Basis auszuschließen. Es sollte ja jetzt nichts mehr schiefgehen.

Erst dann konnten wir wirklich beginnen.

Wir hatten uns entschieden, zuerst den Rec.-Room zu dekorieren, denn der musste wirklich fertig werden, bevor die ersten wieder aufwachten. Allerdings war alles sowieso präzise aufeinander abgestimmt. Vor allem das Timing.

Kürbislaternen, flackernde Lichter, Spinnenweben, Geister, Skelette, ein Buffet mit gefärbtem Energon, … Das und noch viel mehr war unsere Dekoration. Es hatte ewig gedauert, alles zu finden und liefern zu lassen, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Nach nur einer knappen Stunde sah der Rec.-Room nach einem gruseligen, uralten Schloss-Ballsaal aus, die perfekte Kulisse für das, was wir vorhatten. Heute Nacht war die Nacht der Geister und Gruselgestalten...

Apropos Geister und Gruselgestalten... die fehlten noch!

„Besser, wir machen erst die Kostüme der anderen, und dann unsere.“, meinte ich zu Sunny und Sides, als wir wieder in meinem Quartier waren. „Wir haben ja zum Glück noch genug Zeit.“ Grinsend übergab ich den beiden eine Liste. Ich hatte extra schon aufgeteilt, wer wen übernehmen würde. So war Sunny zum Beispiel unter anderem für 'Hides und 'Bees Kostüme verantwortlich, Sides übernahm unter anderem die Kostüme von Ratchet und Red Alert, und ich würde (unter anderem) die Kostüme für Mirage, Jazz und Prowl basteln.

„Na dann los!“, meinte Sides, ebenfalls grinsend, und war auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden. Schließlich mussten wir uns ja wirklich beeilen.

„Jetzt kannst du wieder dein artistisches Talent unter Beweis stellen, Sunny.“, lachte ich. „Ich meine, kannst du dir vorstellen, Sides oder ich würden zum Beispiel 'Bees Kostüm basteln?“ Der geschockte Ausdruck auf Sunnys Gesicht war es allemal wert. Immernoch lachend verließ ich mein Quartier und machte mich auf den Weg.

Für Mirage hatte ich mir etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht:

Sein Elektrodisruptor machte ihn doch unsichtbar, warum also das nicht in sein Kostüm einbauen? Die Modifikation an dem Gerät war genauso einfach wie leicht reversibel. Er sollte ja keine bleibenden Probleme haben. Dazu noch einen Mantel, eine Hose, Schuhe, Handschuhe und einen Hut, und fertig war das Kostüm... (*)

Jazz war etwas weniger kompliziert. Ein schwarzer Umhang, jede Menge schwarze Farbe wo er sonst schwarz-weiß war, ein weiß glühender Visor anstelle des normalen blauen (rot hätte besser gepasst, aber das hätte wohl ein Chaos gegeben...), und zu guter letzt: falsche lange, spitze Eckzähne! (*)

Prowl malte ich auch komplett schwarz an. Aber anstelle eines Umhangs, der bei seinen Türen sowieso seltsam ausgesehen hätte, konzentrierte ich mich auf ebenjene Türen. Jede Menge Stoff und ausgefranste Ecken machten aus Türflügeln Flügel. Zwei riesige, ebenfalls schwarze Ohren krönten das ganze Kunstwerk, und nach einer kleinen Manipulation der Optiken (sie waren jetzt gelb) war ich fertig. (*)

Zwei weitere Kostüme später kam ich als zweite wieder bei mir an. Inzwischen war es schon später Nachmittag, wir hatten also kaum noch Zeit, uns selbst zu verkleiden und die anderen dann zu wecken.

Sides, der vor mir fertig gewesen war, kämpfte gerade mit seinem Kostüm, genauer gesagt, mit den kleinen Hörnern, die sich partout nicht an seinen Audios festmachen lassen wollten. Ein lustiger Anblick, wirklich.

„Komm', ich helfe dir. So wird das nichts.“, meinte ich, als ich meine Stimme wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten, schnappte ich mir die Hörner einfach und stülpte sie über seine Audios, anstatt sie, wie er es versucht hatte, anzukleben. „So, das müsste halten.“, erklärte ich dann zufrieden und begutachtete ihn kritisch. Er hatte sich schon komplett rot angemalt, und seine Optiken leuchteten gelb. Fehlte nur noch der Umhang. Damit er sich darin nicht auch verhedderte, ließ ich ihn gar nicht erst danach greifen, sondern band ihn ihm einfach direkt um. (*)

Sunny würde wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile brauchen, deshalb kümmerte ich mich erst einmal um mein eigenes Kostüm: Spitzhut, Umhang, weiße Optiken und ein metallener (selbstgebastelter) Stab mit einem (Glas-)Kristall an der Spitze. Damit war mein Outfit dann auch schon komplett. (*)

Erst, als ich fertig war, kam dann auch Sunny wieder zurück.

„Und, bist du endlich mal fertig geworden?“, fragte ich ungeduldig. „Du weißt schon, dass wir dich auch noch in dein Kostüm bekommen müssen, oder?“

Sunny kommentierte das gar nicht erst, sondern begann damit, sich in sein Kostüm zu zwängen. Knallorange. Keine Ahnung, wie Sides ihn davon hatte überzeugen können... Jedenfalls steckte er dann aber doch auf halbem Weg fest. Sides und ich mussten ziemlich viel zerren, bis das Kostüm endlich saß. Die leuchtend gelb-orangenen Optiken waren da schon einfacher. Das Hütchen dazu war nur die Krönung, ebenfalls knallorange, aber mit einer grünen Spitze. Und das Kostüm leuchtete sogar! (*)

Jetzt war es endlich Zeit für den Hauptteil des Streiches: Die anderen aufwecken!

Wir zogen uns in den Rec.-Room zurück und löschten das Licht im Rest der Basis. Erst dann hackte ich mich in das Basis-Lautsprechersystem und spielte (sehr laut, sie sollten ja aufwachen) eine kurze Sequenz ab.

Zwölf Glockenschläge hallten durch die Basis, gefolgt von Heulen, pfeifendem Wind und einer gruseligen Stimme, die verkündete: „Mitternacht! Die Stunde der Hexen und Geister... Uahahahaha!“ Okay, das dürfte sie definitiv aufgeweckt haben... Selbst wir waren zusammengezuckt, und dabei kannten wir die Sequenz ja schon, schließlich hatten wir sie ja vor ein paar Tagen ausgesucht.

Kaum eine Minute später betraten auch schon die ersten den Rec.-Room, sich verwirrt umsehend. Wegen der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse konnten sie uns nicht sehen, wir dafür aber sie. Fledermaus, Vampir, Unsichtbarer, Doctor of Doom, Ritter, Mumie, Skelett, Werwolf, böser Wissenschaftler, Zombies, Geist... (*)

Als alle versammelt waren, stellte ich die Musik an (*2), und noch im selben Moment sprangen wir aus unserem Versteck hervor.

„HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!“

Die Überraschungsparty war ein voller Erfolg...

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Und, erratet ihr die Kostüme, bzw. wer in welchem steckt? Wenn nicht, hier sind sie alle noch einmal:
> 
> Kostüme:
> 
> Prowl = Fledermaus  
> Jazz = Vampir  
> Naria = Zauberin  
> Mirage = Der Unsichtbare ( so ungefähr: http://image.karneval-megastore.de/big/117644_halloween-karneval-kostuem_big.jpg)  
> Sides = Teufel  
> Sunny = Kürbis  
> Ratchet = Doctor of Doom...  
> Optimus = Ritter  
> Red Alert = Mumie  
> Ironhide = Skelett  
> Bumblebee = Werwolf  
> Wheeljack = böser Wissenschaftler  
> Skids & Mudflap = Zombie-Zwillinge  
> Bluestreak = Geist
> 
> (*2) Das Lied, was gespielt wird, ist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srmqqbpg4TA (ignoriert das Intro einfach, okay?)


End file.
